All To Not
by lofallingve
Summary: While working at the Ministry Hermione is taken by an evil new forming group who plan to bring down the peace that has found the Magical World. Will her friends be able to resist a rash mission to save her? Will she fall for the bad boy or stick with Ron?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!**

**So obviously I am trying something new with a Harry Potter FanFic**

**Please read the note below because it is important.**

**YOU NEED TO READ THIS NOTE****: This is written as if the 7****th**** book did happen; only everyone (except Voldemort) who died within the 7****th**** book didn't die.**

**Read,**

**Enjoy,**

**Review!**

**DISCLAMIER: I do not own Harry Potter! I do not own Harry Potter! I do not own Harry Potter! I do not own Harry Potter! I do not own Harry Potter! I do not own Harry Potter!**

Freedom has its life in the hearts, the actions, the spirit of men, and so it must be daily earned and refreshed-else like a flower cut from its life-giving roots, it will wither and die. ~Dwight D. Eisenhower

It was fast. Everything went to nothing in seconds. We didn't even realize what was happening until it was too late. The worst part was we couldn't even do anything about it. We watched. Slowly, painfully waiting for it to end, hoping it would end.

Solemn faces starred at each other in a circle.

"So." Harry ran a hand through his hair, the candle light showing the deep bags under his eyes.

"I just can't belive it" Neville's face showed nothing but worry and fret.

"None of us can Neville," Ron said leaning against the wall behind him.

"Yes but, what are we going to _do_ about it?" Luna asked.

"We need to go get Hermione back. Now." Ron said, urgency filling his voice.

"Think rationally Ron," Ginny said sighing, "If we set out on some rash mission to go find, and save Hermione, we're destined to fail. Harry can't just leave the magical world on some personal quest, he's Minister and he has to stay and help the magical world. And Neville and Luna can't just run off after them with Luna being so heavily pregnant. And honestly where do you even suspect to start? We have no idea where they went or how to get to Hermione or, or"

"Okay, Okay!" Ron said his emotion's flaring, "I just don't want to leave Hermione to scum like them!"

"None of us do Ron. None of us do."

Hermione awoke to pain. Her thigh, arm, head, back, she felt a swirl of pain circling through her. She tried to prop herself up, desperately grasping onto the cold wall for support. Her head swam, and she was brought back to the events that had brought her to where she was now.

_Flash Back_

_Hermione sat at her desk at the ministry of magic. Her computer hummed to life. She kept a computer so she could keep in touch with her parents, something Ron had issues understanding. 'Why keep muggle junk when you could just apparate and go see them?' He'd always ask, starring at the monitor as if it'd injured him. 'You just don't like it cause you don't know how to use it' Hermione would throw back laughing cheerfully. _

_Her computer immediately popped up her chat. Hermione frowned. She exited out of the chat and went over to her filing cabinets to get out the papers she was going over for Harry who, to what had been no one's surprise, was the Minister of Magic. _

_Hermione turned back to her desk and a little 'pop' sounded. She turned to her computer to find the chat open again. A blank chat box was opened. _

_Hello…? She typed, her brow furrowing. _

_**Hello**__ Came the answer._

_Who are you?_

_**Dragon**_

_Hermione paused, and then decided to shut down her computer. She didn't need to have a conversation with some creep who called them self Dragon. What she needed was to get those papers to Harry. _

_**I wouldn't do that if I were you. **__Hermione starred at the chat box, 'Dragon's' message leaving her with an uneasy feeling. She paused. _

_Who are you really? Hermione typed. Deciding against her better judgment to not shut down the computer. _

_**Let's not worry about that now. **__Hermione looked around to see if anyone was near her. No one. Her breathing started to quicken, but she told herself not to be silly, it was probably just someone playing a stupid prank on her._

_**Hermione, what would you do if I told you everyone in the ministry right now, except you, is in the room bellow you, all worried about some witch whose threatening to show muggles this and that. **_

_I'd say that's rubbish, and it has nothing to do with anything anyway. Hermione typed, then added. Now tell me who the heck you are!_

_**Now, now no need to be rude. What if I told you that everyone in that room is about to die? **_

_Bullshit Hermione typed angrily. And her heart picked up, she felt the urge to run down to the room and check. She stopped herself though, being rash wouldn't help anything. _

_**Stand up Granger. Is there anyone around you? **__Hermione stood. No one. _

_Coincidence. She typed, her stomach tightening. _

_**You don't believe that one second. **__Hermione's eyes narrowed at the persons reply. This was not cool. _

_**Well, this has been a lovely chat. But, I don't really think you're going to much help to us. **_

_What's going on? Hermione demanded. _

_**Later love. **_

_Hermione started to type then heard a blood curdling scream from below her. She grabbed her wand and ran out, pausing at the door to look back at the computer, which read:_

_**And so it begins**_

_With the words 'Dragon' burned into her head Hermione ran down to the room below her. A shiver shot down Hermione's spine as she turned into the room. _

_Wizards and Witches were all over the place, fighting and trying to put up a fight against the attacking Witches and Wizards; the attacking ones seemed to be winning. The attackers were all cloaked in green, and Hermione's mind immediately jumped to one thought, 'Slytherin.' _

_Hermione looked closer, and saw that lying on the ground in what looked to be excruciating pain was the young witch, the head of the muggles department. Hermione's eyes narrowed. She drew her wand and pointed in at the closest witch, or wizard in green, to her. _

"_Stupify!" She yelled, stunning the person._

"_Very nice spell Granger, text book perfect," called an all too familiar voice, "I'm so glad you could join us." Hermione was stunned, frozen with shock. _

"_Malfoy?" She heard her voice say. The cloaked figure walked toward her, Hermione raised her wand. A sudden rush of confidence came sweeping through her. Malfoy let out a bitter laugh. _

"_You're going to fight me Granger," Malfoy called, taunting her. _

"_I'm going to defeat you," she replied, anger pulsing through her. 'beat you, and then help everyone else beat your army' she thought._

"_Ha, I never knew you such a clown, Granger. You beating me? In your dreams. Although I can hardly see you beating me even in your dreams." _

_Hermione squared off toward Malfoy, a new passionate anger rising in her. Her eyes narrowed as she took a defensive stance. Malfoy's spell came in impeccable speed his lips barely moving. Hermione tossed it back with a flick of her wand, sending a hex of her own towards him. The flashes of color from their spells joined the other dancing lights of the battles around them. _

_They dueled, spells flying almost faster than Hermione could keep up with. Almost. She sent a nasty hex his way as she deflected a curse of his own. His spells were more malicious than hers. He was sending the cruciatus curse as she sent hexes. Hermione's blood boiled underneath her skin with deep anger. _

"_You've got to pay attention Granger." A sleek voice whispered in her ear, hot breath on her neck. Hermione took in a breath. When had he gotten behind her? She remembered in third year how she had punched him in the nose. She felt like doing that now. His wand pressed into her back. "Or you might," Hermione felt his spell go into her system, the world slipping away from her as she receded into blackness, faintly hearing the word 'loose.' _

"This is making me antsy," Ron said, his face full of hurt and pain that had come from losing his best friend to his enemies.

"You really need to relax. I'm telling you there isn't much that we can do at this point," Ginny looked anxiously at her brother. They, 'they' being Luna, Neville, Ron, Harry, and herself, had decided it was best to all stay in the same place. It was really like the new order of the phoenix building. Magically protected and meant for good.

"I know! But, but just sitting in this building is making me …" the red head trailed off, "Ginny, I just feel like I need to go help her."

"We'll think of something soon," at the sound of Harry's voice Ginny turned, "Let me calm down the rest of the Wizarding World, then we can help Hermione. You know it's the smart thing to do. You know it's what she'd want us to do. I sent an owl to her parents, informing them on the situation. I also sent out an owl to all the old order members, and the aurors that weren't injured or killed in the Ministry attack. Once we get somewhat of our own army. That's when we'll attack," Harry sounded strong and confident in his voice, but he too longed to go and help his best friend.

Ginny got up and hugged Harry, wrapping her arms around him, and letting his wrap around her. She leaned up and kissed him, just a soft peck, but it still comforted her. She knew that the world would be okay if it was in Harry's hands. He would make sure of it.

"Am I just supposed to hang around this awful place like a prisoner for now?" asked Ron miserably, looking up at the perfect pair. Wishing Hermione was here, wishing he could be holding Hermione, kissing Hermione.

"Try not to think of it that way. Try to just prepare. Try to be patient," Harry's eyes showed that he didn't think Ron would follow his advice.

"Right," said Ron dejectedly, getting up and leaving the room.

Ginny's eyes watched her brother as he walked out the door, "do you think he'll be okay?" she asked Harry, meeting his intense green eyes.

"Ron's strong. He'll be fine," Harry seemed sure, and Ginny put her trust in him. She kissed him again her lips meeting his soft ones. She hugged him, letting him take away some of her pain. '_What a mess we have on our hands_,' she thought, '_what a mess._'

Hermione let all her weight be held by the wall behind her. She felt weak. She felt worthless; how could she have let Malfoy get behind her, let him capture her?

Around her Hermione could see other prison cells, and she squinted her eyes against the darkness, trying to see if anyone else was there.

"You're awake," a frail female voice called from beside her. Hermione turned her head and gasped. In the cell next to her was a woman who had once been in a high authority among evil Witches and Wizards. Next to her was a women, who when Voldemort still lived, had been a death eater. A women whose husband and only son had been death eaters. Beside her, badly beaten, feeble, and paper-thin was Narcissa Malfoy.

"I-I," Hermione was at a loss for words; Hermione was never at a loss for words.

"Shh," Narcissa said, "It is okay. I'm not going to hurt you, and, if I can do anything about it, they aren't either." Hermione looked at the burning in her eyes. _What was going on? _

"What happened? Why are you here?" Hermione looked again with shock at Narcissa. How could Narcissa have been locked up? She had obviously been behind bars for quite some time. Her hair was a rumpled mess of knots, there hardly seemed to be anything to her but skin and bones, and her clothes were tattered and ripped.

"My family," Narcissa started, "after the Dark Lord was killed, did not want to give up on the fight he was fighting. It was obvious that Potter had won. I could see that. But they were blinded by hatred, and they wanted revenge. They got some other death eaters. Bellatrix, Lucius, Draco, and Fenrir led the group. They brought in fresh meat too. People who didn't know what they were getting into. Wizards and Witches who were tricked into helping them, and then killed before they could tell anyone what was going on," she looked at Hermione warily, "I wouldn't be surprised if that is why they have you here, Hermione shuddered at the thought.

"Anyway," continued Narcissa, "I voiced my opinion. I told them that they should just give it up. I told them that Potter really had won, and that we were all lucky that they hadn't killed us. Potter isn't a bad leader. Not by far. He and his group, I suppose that includes you, are fair and yet still firm. I can live under those rules. I told them that we didn't have to live in fear anymore because the Dark Lord was dead. We could just live like normal Wizards and Witches. Well, you can see where that got me. Thrown in my own prison." Hermione was stunned at the words that Narcissa had spoken. Locked up by your own family? She couldn't imagine it.

"How long have you been here?" asked Hermione, starting to feel sorry for a woman she had once despised.

"Weeks now," The older woman answered, "and I want to make sure that doesn't happen to you. You are smart. I know this because Draco used to whine all the time about not being the top of his class all because of you. You'll need to be smart around these people. You make have to act like you'll do what they want, but you must, must not do what they ask. Or they'll bring destruction to the world as you know it."

Hermione took in a deep breath. Her head was spinning. There was so much new information in her. There was so much pain. She felt slightly like she was going to pass out again. Luckily for her though she didn't, because at that moment the Malfoy boy she loathed even more than she used too, if that were possible, was coming to get her.

The people Harry had called for came periodically that day. Ginny didn't really feel like going and talking to a whole bunch of people though. She felt deflated.

"How are you holding up?" Dean asked when he arrived with Sheamus.

"As best as I can," Ginny answered honestly, "How about you?" She watched as he fidgeted uncomfortably back and forth.

"I don't know what to make of it. I thought we were done with this when we got rid of…"

"Voldemort," Ginny filled in for him, "Yeah me too. I guess we can't be so nice to the survivors on the other side the next time we win." Dean nodded, and the conversation was over. After a couple minutes of awkward silence he left.

"I think I'll name her Sophronia," Luna said from the armchair in the corner of the room. Ginny jumped.

"Luna!" she said, "I didn't see you there. Um, Sophronia, wow, it's definitely original." Ginny looked at the girl she had been friends with since her Hogwarts years. Her stomach had expanded as the baby grew, and it now looked as if there was a watermelon hidden under her shirt, although Ginny knew it was simply Luna's stomach.

"Yes, it is original isn't it? It's Greek too. I like Greek names. Sophronia means wise you see," Ginny nodded as if the meaning made the name so much more appealing.

"Uh, Luna, will you excuse me? I think I need to go check on something," Ginny left the room before Luna could answer. She felt bad, but she wasn't in the mood to talk about babies or anything really. She more felt like crying. One of her greatest friends was captured, her brother was completely devastated by this fact, and Harry, her love, her husband, was killing himself with all the work he was doing. She sighed. Harry hardly ever got a wink of sleep.

"Hi Ginny," Fred and George said at the same time. Ginny turned to see her brothers, apparently they were a part of the people Harry had contacted to build 'the army.'

"Hey Fred, George," she said, desperately wanting to just be alone. Alone or with Harry.

"You seem like a Negative Nellie right now Ginny," Fred said.

"Yeah Ginny, no need to be a Debbie Downer," George added.

"Ha-ha, real funny guys," Ginny said, if she could just make it to the room behind them she could go in, lock the door and relax. She could try to be patient and try not to think about the things that were going on. She, like Ron, could try to follow what Harry had said, and not run full speed after Hermione.

"Come on, Gin. Lighten up will ya?" George said nudging her with his elbow.

"Yeah, we were just goofin' around," Fred said.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist!" George added. Rolling her eyes Ginny passed the twins and walked into the room. It was to no avail though. In the room Neville was in a deep conversation with a group of people; Ginny recognized them all. Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley, Lavender Brown, Katy Bell, Angelina Johnson, and Olivier Wood. They seemed to be strategizing, deep into some serious conversation.

Ginny cleared her throat.

"Hey Ginny!" Katy said forced enthusiasm in her voice. No one seemed real happy in the group.

"Hey Katy," Ginny said nodding to everyone else.

"You are looking for Harry aren't you?" Tonks said knowingly.

"Yeah, have you seen him?" asked Ginny, she knew he would make her calm down some; he'd make her feel less rash.

"He's in the living room talking to people. Remind him that he's your man, and he'll probably go away with you. You both seem like you need some time to yourselves," to Tonk's words the group nodded, and murmured in agreement.

"Thanks Tonks, everyone," Ginny said, then she left the room, heading to the kitchen to find Harry.

"Shh!" Narcissa shushed urgently. "Pretend that we haven't talked; pretend that you don't even know I'm here. But remember what I said." Hermione nodded, and shifted away from Narcissa.

Loud footsteps could be heard as someone came down steps, unlocked a door, and pushed it open. Hermione's heart thu-thumped as she waited for the Wizard or Witch to come. The footsteps came until the Wizard was in front of her.

"Hello Granger."

**Hey! **

**So this is by far the most I've written for a chapter! Hooray! **

**I added some stuff that I haven't done before, like the quote and large flashback. **

**Tell me what you think about both sides of the story (the part by Hermione, and then the one by Ginny) **

**What do you think I could add, and/or what do you want to see in the future? **

**I hope you enjoyed it and as always …..**

**REVIEW! Please **

**~lofallingve~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

**Sorry it took so long to update :/ **

**But I know where I am headed more or less now :) Read, Review, Enjoy!**

**~lofallingve~**

"Every accomplishment starts with the decision to try." –Unknown

"What do you think you're doing?" Ginny said, as she watched her brother skittishly scamper around the room, grabbing survival supplies, "It's three in the morning Ron. Go back to bed." Ron slowly turned around; dropping the bag he had been frantically shoving items into.

"Ginny you have to let me," He said, not bothering to whisper, "She would do the same for me. Harry and you, well, you use to be sporadic. But Ginny you aren't anymore! The old you would've dropped everything and gone to help your friend, but now you won't. Well, whether you guys come with me or not I'm going!" by the time he was done Ron was halfway screaming at Ginny.

"Oi, what's going on in here?" a groggy Dean said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Ron and I were going back to bed," Ginny said, shaking slightly. _Harry and I have responsibilities now! _She wanted to yell at Ron, _unlike you we grew up to do something. Harry is the minister, he has to help everyone, no matter how much it kills him. No matter how much it rips him apart to leave Hermione. _

"When we find her dead body …" Ron shook, anger and betrayal clear on his face, "When I could've been there,"

"Don't do that to yourself Ron. We're going to save her. We will. Just please, please give it some time," Ginny felt tears sting at her eyes; big wet drops of weakness rolling down her cheeks in sodden beads. Ron nodded, but the motion was stiff. "Ron, listen, we'll get a group to go. You can lead the group, just take a deep breath and wait,"

"Sure," he said glumly, leaving the room. Dean slowly walked over to Ginny obviously hesitant.

"Ginny it's okay, it's okay," Dean said, wrapping Ginny into a hug while resting his cheek on her hair. "Shh, shh. Gin, go back to bed, I'll collect this stuff," Dean said, motioning to the bag Ron had been packing, "and hide it somewhere Ron won't get to. It'll all be fine. Go see Harry, go to bed; just don't worry." Ginny pulled back from Dean and sniffled.

"Thanks Dean," Ginny gave a weak smile, and then walked toward the bedroom her and Harry were occupying, hugging herself for console.

"Malfoy," Hermione spat out, her eyes narrowing at the blonde before her. The gray-eyed man's mouth twisted into his trademark smirk.

"Tsk, tsk. That's hardly the way you should greet me after the great hospitality I have given you," Draco's words sent Hermione into a fit of humorless laughter.

"You call this hospitality?" Hermione said gazing at the damp, dirty cell.

"Best hospitality a mudblood should ever get,"

"more like best hospitality a heartless thug with a stick up his ass can give," Hermione countered, letting his comment slide right of her back. She was a strong independent witch with more intelligence than Malfoy's brain doubled. The Malfoy instantaneously pulled out his wand and pointed at Hermione, a crazed, enraged look on his face.

"I should kill you now Granger," he said. Hermione could feel the heat of his anger on her skin. She sensed that he wasn't lying; he didn't have any fear in killing her. This more than anything she was going through frightened her. Malfoy had never been a killer. Never.

"Can't take a taste of your own poison Malfoy?" Hermione said, her own fury pushing out, suffocating her in infuriated atmosphere. Narsissa's words of caution floated into Hermione's mind, '_You'll have to act like you'll do what they want,' _Hermione sighed. Bantering with her capturer wouldn't help her any. She let a deflated, tired expression take over her face, "What do you want Malfoy?"

"Well," he said, stowing his wand in his cloak, "that is for me to know and for you to wonder." As he talked he unlocked the door to her cell, using some sort of magic without his wand, or speaking. He was dangerous, she didn't have her wand, and it wasn't like they were back in the protection of Hogwarts. Lovely. Performing another spell without his wand out or speaking Hermione found tight ropes tying themselves around her wrists, cutting into her skin, and wrapping all the way up her arm. When the spell was completed her arms where locked together behind her back and she couldn't move them at all. "That's perfect," Malfoy said narcissistic smile.

Walking forward he grabbed Hermione's shoulders and dragging her toward him. He spun her around and stuck his wand at her back.

"Walk," He commanded. Hermione did as he asked walking out of the prison area. Out of the lines of cells Hermione had the urge to run. She knew it would be useless, but taking off seemed so easy, "Don't even go there," Malfoy said, reading her mind. Hermione rolled her eyes, _stupid idiot Malfoy. _He unlocked the door to the dungeon with a flick of his wand, then she felt it return to the small of her back.

"Left," he said as they came to an intersection of the building. _Wow, the house is so big. _Hermione thought, and then she felt stupid. Of course it was big. The Malfoys would only have the biggest and best that they could get their filthy hands on.

"Wow," Hermione said, stopping subconsciously when they approached a sitting room. The floor was dark oak wood that met with dark green painted walls. There was a stone fireplace crackling in the corner, and extremely expensive forest-green and silver furniture. In the center of the room was a large glass table. It all looked very, very expensive.

"Jealous much Granger?" Malfoy's jeering voice called from behind her, "this room costs more than your house, and Weasels and Potty's put together." Hermione took a deep breath, she would keep calm, she would keep calm. Pin pricks from her shoulder to fingertips told Hermione that her arms were falling asleep from being tied so tightly. She turned to face Malfoy, who instinctively raised his wand to her face.

"Why am I here Malfoy?" Hermione asked, scenes from the ministry floating through her mind. How had she been so stupid? _No, _she thought to herself, she had to stay focused.

"Well, we'll get to that in a minute Miss. Granger, but first, please sit down," the sickly sweet voice of Lucious Malfoy called from behind Hermione.

"Hey Ginny!" Fred and George called, successfully blocking the doors to the kitchen, where Harry's assembled army were suppose to be meeting.

"Move Fred, George," Ginny said, she had no patience right now. She was supposed to be in that meeting, her opinion would be voiced.

"Aw, come on Gin, don't be a Pissy Pete," Fred said, cracking a smile.

"Yeah, don't be a Sad Sally!" George put his pointer fingers on corners of Ginny's lips and pulled them up to a fake smile, "There, now you're a Happy Hedwig!" Ginny smacked his hands off her face, enough was enough.

"Let me through. Now," Ginny's words hung in the air, but they seemed to have to effect on the twins. "Ugh!" Ginny said her temper going from bad to worse, the lack of sleep and stress weighing everything else down. She pushed the twins out of the way and threw open the door. Inside the kitchen was a couple tables pushed together and chairs everywhere. On one of the tables a large, yellow sheet of paper was spread out.

"Ginny, glad you are here," Lupin said when Ginny came over to see the paper.

"What's this?" She asked pointing at the thing. It looked like a doodle paper for a two year old. Black, green, and red scribbles covered the sheet of yellowing paper.

"This, is supposedly the key to our success," Oliver Wood commented from a seat beside Lupin, "it was sent to us from 'our anonymous helper,' who said this thing will 'be an extreme advantage,' although, loads of help it's done us. Can't even figure out what the hell the thing is," Ginny looked closer at the drawing and started to notice the outline of a building; it wasn't a scribble it was a sort of complex map.

"I don't think it's from anyone who really wants to help us, just someone who wants to confuse us, or someone who wants us to go to Three Broomsticks," Katy added.

"What?" Ginny asked, "Three Broomsticks?" Looking at the map Ginny could find no resemblance to the building she had spent so much time at during her Hogwarts years.

"Don't you see it? Well, I suppose it is a bit of a stretch. If you look at the black lines, and if you look at an angle, you can see the architectural similarities," Katy pointed out the doors and the different parts of the pub.

"I suppose I do see it," Wood said.

"Yeah, but what doesn't make sense is why it has all the different colors, I mean, all that is done in green is …" Katy stopped short. Following Katy's gaze Ginny saw green circles covering different areas of the map and at the top of the building a large serpent head.

"It's like some sort of awful twist off of the Dark Mark," Ginny commented, grimacing at the image. This wasn't a good thing. From what she had heard of Harry's encounter during the ministry attack, their new found enemy was a new version of Deatheaters. This thought brought Ginny to a different problem, Harry. He was tearing himself apart with all his work. She had barely said two words to him recently, and he was hardly ever was in bed.

"Yes," Lupin agreed, breaking Ginny out of her thoughts, "and then it shows another layer in red, like someone had added onto the building," Lupin pointed at a room that was added onto the edge of the building. The room had a large chair and snakes drawn in green all over the place. Ginny looked at the map, following the red lines. They made one circle on the side of the building that had an arrow that pointed straight to the room added in red.

"The red …" she trailed off. What could it be? An entrance of some sort? Before the group could continue though, Harry got to the head of the table.

"You would think," Harry began, "that after defeating them once, our enemies would get the picture, and except that they've lost. Yet I've called you all here with the news that the ministry has been attacked, a friend of ours captured, and our enemy's army growing. We lost too many at the ministry, it was if a spy had let our enemy in," Harry had large bags under his eyes, his hair even more unruly than usual, and a sickly color to his skin, "I'm not going to pretend that I know what their plan is, but I know that together we will win again, and be less pitiful on those survivors from the other side." Harry looked toward Ron, who sat slumped in a chair next to him. Ron caught the glance and nodded.

"Like Harry said, a friend has been captured. As many of you know, Mione was taken from the ministry by the Malfoys. I'm going to assemble a few of you to go and try to get her back. I've learned that Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy, Fenrir, and Bellatrix are the head of this new group, but I'm sure they've got more familiar names and faces with them." Ron said. _So, _Ginny thought, _Harry caved, and is allowing Ron to get a team to go and try to save Hermione. That is too rash. _

"What about this?" Katy asked, pointing toward map.

"I am going to want a group going to check on The Three Broomsticks, along with people guarding the ministry when possible. I want to make sure that everyone is at the top of their game so we will have duels in the basement. As far as the map, we'll figure it out, but I don't want to brood over it, we don't know if the person who sent this really wants to help us," to this there was some murmurs of agreement, "We are pretty sure that the Malfoy Manor is their hideout right now, so those who Ron takes with him are going to have to be ready," Harry said to the room at large. Ginny couldn't let this happen. This was a suicide mission. Couldn't they just have a week before they set out again? She would go, Harry could go, they could have a strong team go out and fight. But they needed everyone to calm down, and they needed time to find out what kind of danger awaited them at the Manor.

"We shouldn't go after Hermione yet. We don't know what they have, or who they have, at the Malfoy Manor, and we don't need anyone else captured due to stupidity," Ginny stopped herself from looking at Ron. There was a moment of silence, then Ron erupted from his seat.

"No! Ginny I am not getting your permission to do this! I've had enough of your annoying warnings! I'm a big boy, whether you know it or not. I've done more fighting then you ever had, I have more experience; maybe you can't do what I'm going to, but I can." Ron's yelling echoed in Ginny's ears, '_I've had enough of your annoying warnings. Maybe you can't do what I'm going to, but I can.' _"I love 'Mione and unlike you I will not will her to pain, misery, and death! You can sit and mope around, I'm done with it!" Ron threw his chair back and stomped out of the room.

"Ron," Harry said as his friend slammed the door, "excuse us," he said to the knowing group before him, as he dashed after his friend. Ginny shivered at the words. Katy squirmed uncomfortably getting up murmuring some excuse to get away from Ginny.

"You okay?" Dean asked, his bass voice making Ginny jump. Ginny turned around, and felt like crying.

"No. Not at all," Ginny felt like she was crumbling. They were so unorganized. They hadn't been ready for this. Not for the ministry to be taken out in one blow, not for everyone to be so out of practice of fighting. She felt like she hadn't slept for weeks, and she really hadn't, not well anyway.

"It's not your fault Gin, it's no one persons fault. We are going to figure this out." At Dean's words there was a buzz of agreement. 

"Seamus, Tonks, Lupin, and I will watch The Three Broomsticks. Somethings up, whether it is a trap or not, and it's worth paying attention to," Wood said, getting nods from Tonks and Lupin.

"and Angelina, Katy, and I will check up on the Ministry. We'll also contact Hogwarts, and get a prophet out about what's going on," Dean added.

"Thanks guys," Ginny said, "I think I'm going to go …" but she didn't finish, she didn't have too. Ginny was suddenly so thankful that she had these people, people that loved and understood her. Leaving the room Ginny went to go find Harry and Ron. She would try to find a way to make things somewhat better.

"We are going to be a very strong army." Malfoy commented, breaking into what his father was saying. Hermione squirmed under the gaze of Luscious, it felt as if his eyes were piercing through her skin to her soul.

"Right," Luscious said not even bothering to look at his son, "and you are going to be a part of it," Hermione mentally thanked Narcissa for giving her a warning about this. She didn't want to be screaming 'No!' if it was better to just accept what they said for the moment.

"What am I suppose to do?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows.

"You'll be moved … some place new, and there, with what brains you have," Luscious was cut off.

"Even though you're a piece of mudblood trash," Malfoy inserted. Hermione snorted, she couldn't help it: Draco Malfoy's immaturity was bigger than her need to be a perfect student. Both of the Malfoy's turned to look at her, Luscious with mild bemusement, Draco with hatred.

"Yes, anyways, there you will be ... well what happens at first doesn't matter, but afterwards you will test people, and calculate the results." Hermione didn't get why they were telling her this, or how to respond to what they had just told her. When they continued to look at her expectantly she settled for saying:

"Oh," Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm going to leave you two. Draco, you know what to do," with those lovely and unhelpful words Luscious left the room. Hermione starred at Draco, who sat across from her in a leather couch.

"Listen," he said in a dark, deadly voice, "I know what kind of person you are. You may be acting like you'll go along with everything, but I know that you won't. If you try anything funny… this is my plan just as much as my fathers, so I get to give out punishments just as much as he does. Don't think that I'll be as nice to you as he is," Hermione just stared back.

"You never will scare me Malfoy," Hermione said, leaning back into the couch, despite the fact that her sore, raging arms whined in protest.

"Is that a threat, or a challenge? Because either way I'm up to the test," the smugness was heavy in his voice.

"Still not scared," Hermione said, her arms slowly going numb. She could see out of the corner of her eye Malfoy gritting his teeth. _Good, _she thought, _he deserves some frustration. _

"Well," he said, "You've been warned," with that he grabbed her hair and pulled her back to the cell, throwing her in.

"Draco," Narcissa's proud but weak voice came from the cell next to Hermione's. His mother's voice stopped him in his tracks, just as he was about to slam the door and leave, "You need to undo the rope around her arms," Malfoy turned slowly around, seething.

"I will never obey any command you give me bitch!" Malfoy bellowed in a livid rage. Then, turning on Hermione, he continued to pull out his wand. Whispering something too low and deep for Hermione to hear he pointed his wand at her. Hermione shrieked as the ropes got tighter and tighter, digging into her skin until she was sure that nasty cuts were forming their way onto her arms as the ropes dug deeper, deeper. Her arms burned as the rope burrowed through her skin. Finally it stopped; the ropes stay too tight in Hermione's flesh.

Malfoy walked slowly up to the bars, "scared yet mudblood? This is only the beginning," with those words he stormed out of the dungeon.

"I am sorry Hermione," Narcissa said when her son had left. Hermione turned to face the woman, than winced as this caused the ropes to twist in her skin.

"It is fine, you were only trying to help," Hermione replied, giving a weak smile to the older woman. A silence fell over the women as they both buried themselves in their thoughts. After some time, Narcissa spoke.

"You push him to far," Narcissa's spoke in a serious, but understanding tone.

"Huh?" Hermione was confused, hadn't it been Narcissa who had caused Malfoy to tighten the ropes around Hermione's arms?

"When he came to get you," Narcissa explained, "You pushed him much too far … he will kill you Hermione. Don't push him like that,"

"I didn't do that much did I?" Hermione asked, it seemed like years from when Draco had come to get her. Narcissa let out a bitter laugh, the sound was cold and eerie.

" The best hospitality a heartless thug with a stick up his ass can give? I would say that, that is too much. Trust me, if you speak out like that you'll end up …" Hermione watched Narcissa's eyes grow cloudy with bad memories.

"I'm going to get you out of here," Hermione promised the woman. _Yes, we will get out of here. _

**Hey!**

**I am not a big fan of this chapter, because I did it at different periods of time, so I don't think it is very smooth but …**

**Tell me what you think! Please? Thank you!**

**Review,**

**Yours Truly,**

**lofallingve**


End file.
